Wake Up, Please?
by TheElementalPerson
Summary: An important mission ends in tragedy for the duo.


**Hello everyone! It's The Elemental Person and here with a one shot! My FIRST one shot. I haven't a clue why, but I am in a mood for writing a romantic tragedy. O.o It could be because of all the ones I've read recently. But anyhow, I hope you enjoy!**

**I'm so happy I learned how to use those divider things! :D Makes things so much better.**

**Regular- Present**

_**Italics- **_**Flashbacks**

**To the readers of ****Dreams Are A Reflection of Desires?****: I'm sorry! I am having a writer's block and am trying to get past this one point that refuses to write itself. I apologize!**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked I didn't own Soul Eater. And, unless Atsushi Okubo gave it to me without telling me, I still don't!**

* * *

><p><span>Wake Up Please<span>

I pulled the body closer to me. It had ceased its labored breaths long ago; its heart was long since stilled.

But that didn't matter to me. I couldn't bring myself to believe they were dead.

I sat there looking down at the person I have grown so close to in the years we had been partners at Shibusen. We shared so many memories together and had gotten stronger as a team.

The sky was crying along with me. The thunder covering my sobs, my pleas, and my screams. It was as if this person was just as important to the sky as they were to me.

This shouldn't have ever happened. It wasn't fair. Not to the person whose soul inhabited this now limp body mere moments ago. Not to their friends and family. Not to me.

* * *

><p><em>Soul and Maka had arrived in South America to eliminate a kishin egg that was consuming the souls of innocent people. They were currently wandering around in a small village that seemed to be one of the hot spots the kishin egg hunted at. Soul was currently in his weapon form, Maka holding him while using her soul perception to track the kishin egg.<em>

"_So what's this guy's name again?" Soul asked Maka with boredom present in his voice._

"_Soul! How many times do I have to tell you to pay attention?" Maka lectured, "His name is Luke De Monar. A serial killer who tortures his victims until they die of blood loss."_

"_Oh right. This must be pretty important for Lord Death to be assigning this guy to us directly," Soul stated._

_That was true. Soul was already a death scythe, and Maka was a three star miester._

"_Right. Let's be on our guard. According to the information we got, he hunts at night and drags his victims to the rainforest before torturing them and consuming their souls," Maka explained._

_The sun had gone down hours ago and nothing had happened. Until Maka felt an evil soul wavelength._

"_Soul! Get ready!" Maka shouted._

"_Right," Soul replied._

_That's when an ugly creature came flying out of the forest, Maka having little time to avoid being ran over. It's skin was a charcoal black and slimy. It had pasty white hair that obviously hadn't been combed in months. The creature's eyes resembled that of a goat, and the teeth were silver and looked sharp as razors. The hands had only three fingers, each with long, silver nails that gleamed in the moonlight. This creature looked gruesome and deadly._

"_More souls! Yummy..." The kishin egg drooled. _

"_Luke De Monar! You're soul is mine!" Maka shouted switching into offense._

_The battle was long and hard. Even as the duo was in soul resonance, the monstrosity didn't leave openings and fought with the same vigor as the beginning of the battle. _

_Both opponents were panting and sweating, their energy wearing thin._

"_You two... aren't as easy...to kill as I thought...you would," The kishin sneered. _

"_You shouldn't...underestimate...us!" Maka snapped back._

"_No matter. I'm going to kill you, then take yours and your weapon's souls," It boasted, getting ready to attack again._

_When scythe and claws clashed it made a loud ringing and caused the scythe to vibrate violently. This in turn, caused Maka to loose her grip on Soul, which gave the serial killer its chance to gain the upper hand. Using it's claws, it sent Soul whirling through the air landing quite a few meters away from his miester._

"_Ah! Soul!" Came Maka's panicked yell as she, herself fell to the ground on her behind._

"_Time to die, girlie!" The monster stated, raising his arm to prepare to attack._

_Maka closed her eyes and readied herself for pain. Only it didn't come. Which caused her to look up to see her weapon in a deadlock with their opponent. "Soul!"_

"_Maka! Ready yourself!" Soul yelled over his shoulder. He was relieved he had made it in time to save Maka from getting slaughtered._

"_Right! I'm ready!" Maka replied, grabbing his hand that was outstretched towards her._

_Wasting no time, Soul transformed back into a scythe, as Maka swung the red and black blade across the kishin egg's torso._

"_Gah! You-you brats!" It screamed in agony as it swirled in pool of darkness, a red soul appearing afterwards._

"_Yum! It's been awhile since I had a kishin soul," Soul said as he transformed back and put the soul in his mouth._

"_Great job, So-" Maka was cut off as she felt something plunge through her chest. She looked down to see it was an arrow. She then collapsed to the ground vision fading in and out._

"_MAKA!" Soul screamed as he took his miester in his arms._

"_Soul protect off. That's what you get little girl. That man was actually showing promise to become the next Kishin. Then you had to ruin my plan. Shibusen will pay for this," said a voice from above. A witch was perched on a broom scowling down at the pair with a bow in her hands. Before Soul could say anything, the witched flew away._

_Peering down at his miester, Soul pleaded, "Maka! Stay awake, Maka! Don't you dare close those eyes! You...you hear me, Maka?"_

"_S-s-soul..." Maka gasped._

"_Maka save your strength!"_

"_Soul, I'm sorry I never told you...""Told me what?" _

"_That...I...love... you...I'm sorry."_

_Soul's eyes widened. He couldn't believe this was happening. It __**couldn't**__ be happening!_

"_Maka...I-I love you, too. Please, stay with me. Please!" Soul started to cry._

"_Soul...thank you...for everything...I love...you." _

_Maka's eyes started to close and as her mouth turned up into a smile. Not to long after, she fell limp in the death scythe's arms. Her pure, blue soul appearing above her._

"_No! No please! Maka! No!" Soul screamed as he sobbed._

* * *

><p>The rain continued to pound on Soul's back. He did not know how long he had sat there with Maka dead in his arms.<p>

Maka Albarn was the only person he had ever opened up too. She was the only person who accepted him completely for who he was. She was his miester and his love. And now she wasn't there anymore.

The world could be so cruel.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! I hope it wasn't an epic fail.<strong>

**I didn't want to say who it was who died in the beginning to make it more suspenseful. I wrote this while listening to ****Madness by Joe Hisaishi****. It's a cool song! **

**Tell me how I did and...**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
